Danganronpa: Parasite Eve
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri is a teenager with the talent of DETECTIVE, and is starting her high school at Hope's Peak, but then one fateful night she encountered an unexpected nemesis that has INDIRECT ties to her, and the nemesis intends to cause extinction, and only Kirigiri has the POWER to stop this POWERFUL adversary. She then discovered a terrifying truth about her connection with EVE.
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: Parasite Eve**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Parasite Eve**_ is owned by Hideaki Sena and Square Enix

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental fanfic, and here an idea popped into my head after cleaning my closet where I found my old PS-1 console, and after cleaning up the games, I happened to saw one particular game that I used to play a few years back, and since my old PS-1 was already unusable, I decided to watch the gameplay on Youtube, and this made me recall why I like this particular game. Yeah, the game in question was Parasite Eve.

After viewing the footage, curiosity hits me and decided to check out on Wikipedia and there I found out that the game is based on a Japanese novel that was written by Japanese novelist _**Hideaki Sena**_ , and the novel was adapted into a Japanese film, and it was there that the novel and film inspired a SEQUEL that led to the creation of the PS-1 game, which was released way back in 1997, and up until now the game is regarded as one of Square-Enix's best games.

As I was checking on my other fanfics, particularly the ones I wrote for Danganronpa, an idea came into my mind and I watched the Youtube video again about the Parasite Eve game, and there it gave me the inspiration to come up with a new fanfic, and after scanning the characters, I decided which character would play the lead, and that led me to Kyoko Kirigiri. Given her background and how she portrayed in **Danganronpa The Animation** and **Danganronpa 3: Side Future Arc** , I believed that Kirigiri would be best suited in her portrayal in this fanfic that I am experimenting on.

Aside from Kirigiri, two other DR characters will also be highlighted here, which are:

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Sayaka Maizono

While I can't divulge yet on what role Naegi and Maizono would play, but they will eventually be shown playing pivotal roles in the upcoming chapters, and right now this chapter will show you an ORIGIN story about Kyoko Kirigiri's life before being scouted at Hope's Peak Academy, and this will form a chain of events that will tie to the future chapters of this fic.

Well, that's all for now, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue  
**_

 _Twelve years ago..._

The scene shifts to a building where an incident took place as you can see a scene where something horrific is taking place, in which a child-like humanoid was "born" and appeared to be shapeshifting, its gender switching between male and female, while at the same time is enveloped in flames, and is threatening to unleash its power that would cause harm to other people. A university professor, who is also a scientist, embraced the entity in a sympathetic manner as the child-like being made death throes as both were consumed by flames, reducing themselves to ashes.

Two people who bear witnesses to this tragic scene, stood in shock and silence as they were aware of what really happened. They are identified as **Sachiko Asakura** , who was the assistant to the scientist, and **Takashi Yoshizomi** , a doctor, and they both realize that they have to do what they must do in order to prevent the incident like this from happening again, and both willed themselves to get up and figure out where they should go next.

"Where should we go...?"

"Follow me, Asakura-san..."

"Eh?"

"I know where we should go..."

"O-okay..."

"And let us hop we are not too late..."

"..."

"..."

Sachiko and Yoshizomi then checked on **Mariko Anzai** , and Yoshizomi had taken her to a hospital to have her body check to see if there is no threat to her, while at the same time, Sachiko contacted the scientist's students, instructing them to find the scientist's research and have it destroyed without questions, which the students nodded and in the days that passed, Mariko was medically cleared and there were no threats within her, while Sachiko told Yoshizomi that the scientist's research have been destroyed.

Both of them were relieved that the nightmare has ended though they were both saddened by this tragic incident and they hoped that with the research materials destroyed, there won't be another incident like that to happen again, and both agreed that they should move on with their lives. Sachiko is also relieved to hear that Sachiko is not in any danger and that she would recover from the ordeal and there she wondered what would happen if someone happened to take the specimens and sneaked it out, which Yoshizomi hoped that it would never happen.

"We better hope that would never happen...it is too much dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands..."

"You're right..."

"This serves as a lesson to us...and we must endure that something like this will never happen again..."

"Yes..."

"Well...we should go...and move on..."

"I will..."

"Goodbye..."

"..."

After that, both Sachiko and Yoshizomi parted ways and are moving on with their lives, believing that the nightmare has ended and things will go on unnoticed.

 **-x-**

 _Five years later..._

The scene shifts at a highway, where you can see a car cruising the road that is connecting Tokyo and Utsonomiya, and there the car is seen heading back to Tokyo, and the scene zoomed inside the car where the driver, a woman in her late 20's is driving the car, and at the front passenger seat is a five-year old girl who is reading a book which is a detective novel, and she appeared to be enamored by it, and there the girl told her mom that when she grows up she will become a detective just like her grandfather, saying that will be her dream.

The woman smiled seeing that her daughter, despite being young, had such goals in life, but she advised her not to rush and said that school is important and that she has all the time in the world, and reminded her that she is still in nursery school and told her daughter that she will have to pass, kindergarten, elementary, middle school, high school, and college. The little girl said that she will pass them all and once she did, she will become a superb detective, which her mother smiled and patted her daughter's head, and encouraged her to have big dreams and goals.

"That's nice, dear...to have such dreams..."

"I know, mom..."

"But you should also prioritize your schooling first..."

"Yes, mom..."

"So don't rush...take your time..."

"Okay, mom..."

"So be a god girl, okay?"

"Yes, mom..."

As the car cruises along, a thought hit her and the young girl began asking her mother an innocent question, asking why her dad and grandfather aren't speaking to each other since last year, in which she recalled that when her grandfather visited the house her dad would avoid him, and vice versa, and asks her mother if there is something going on between the two, and the mother was silent for a while, and came up with an alibi by saying that her husband and father-in-law had an argument which strained their relationship, and the young girl just stared in curiosity.

In reality, the two adults that the woman mentioned were actually **Jin Kirigiri** and his dad, **Fuhito** , and it shows that the two had a falling out due to Jin refusing to take up the family tradition of becoming a detective, with Jin choosing to accept the position as headmaster of **Hope's Peak Academy** after **Kazuo Tengan** stepped down, and both Jin and Fuhito did not see eye to eye since last year and this situation persists up until now.

The young girl was quite innocent about this after accepting her mother's alibi, and she offered to try to become mediator between her dad and grandfather so that the two adults can talk and make up, but the mother smiled and said that this is between Jin and Fuhito and it will be up to the two adults to make a move and try to reconcile, and advises her daughter not to get herself involved in their argument which the girl sighed, wanting to help resolve the rift between the two adults.

"Sigh...I really wanted to help, mom..."

"I understand...but this problem is between your dad and grandfather...let them sort it out...it will work...I promise..."

"Okay..."

"Now relax and don't stress yourself out..."

"Okay..."

"Be a good girl, okay?

"Yes, mom..."

"Good girl..."

The young girl sighed again yet she obediently do as her mother asked, and resumed reading her book, but then she rubbed her eyes as she momentarily loses her sight before regaining them, and she told her mother about it, and the woman patted her daughter's head and assured to her that it will be okay. It turns out that the girl has a medical condition which causes her to gradually lose sight, which means that she will eventually go blind unless she finds a donor, which implies that her sight would be saved if she gets an eye transplant from a compatible donor.

However, the mother suddenly went into a trance-like state and began to swerve, causing the girl to get scared, and the woman, who appeared to be possessed, swerved to the right and hits the center island, causing the car to flip quite violently and went upside down, the front portion of the car was wrecked, and passing motorists stopped their car as they went to the crash scene and try to save the driver and passenger, but had difficulty and 15 minutes later ambulance and firefighters arrive and spend 30 minutes before freeing the two.

 **-x-**

About 35 minutes later, the scene shifts to the Tokyo General Hospital, where Jin is standing outside the emergency room as he arrived several minutes ago after getting the news about what happened, and soon Fuhito arrived, and though there were some bad blood between them, both were forced to put it aside as they were concerned about the two females, and they were bracing themselves for anything once the doctor comes out.

By then the doctor came out and Jin approached him and asks for his wife and daughter's condition, and the doctor removed the face mask and told him the situation, and Fuhito listened to what the doctor is about to say, seeing the doctor's facial expression, he deduced that the news would not be a good one and expects the worse to happen.

"Doctor...how are my wife and daughter...?"

"..."

"Doctor...?"

"Well...your daughter is out of danger..."

"And my wife...?"

"I'm sorry...she won't last long..."

"What...?"

"I'm sorry..."

Jin stared wide-eyed in shock and disbelief upon hearing that his wife suffered traumatic head injuries and will expire in two hours, while his daughter will survive, and is lucky that her size and the seat belt saved her from being pinned, but the resulting crash caused the windows to "explode", and shards of them penetrated her eyes, and said that it would lead to permanent blindness unless she gets a donor that would be compatible to the girl's body.

Jin was silent as he clenched his fists, and is making a difficult decision on what to do next, and there he told the doctor that his wife's eyes, particularly her corneas, are compatible with his daughter's, and requested to have eye transplant immediately, which surprised Fuhito, especially when Jin said that he would have his wife's kidneys be preserved and donated, and Fuhito asks his son if he is serious about this, and Jin regretfully nodded as he said that it is the least he can do, and said that his wife and him had already discussed about it and both agreed to it.

"Are you sure about this...?"

"Yes, dad..."

"I see..."

"This is for the best...I'm sure she would agree to this..."

"..."

"At least my daughter's eyesight will be saved..."

"..."

"Doctor..."

Jin told the doctor to have the eye transplant performed, and the doctor then said that he will refer an eye specialist for him and Fuhito just stared in silence seeing that there is nothing else they can do, except do this in order to save the girl, who is revealed to be **Kyoko**. A week later Kyoko was operated and underwent eye transplant and the operation was a success, and in within the week Kyoko regain her eyesight with no side effects, and when she asks her dad about her mother, Jin was silent and there Fuhito told Kyoko the situation, and though she was shocked and saddened, she put up a brave face and endured the emotional turmoil she had just received upon hearing that her mother passed away a week ago. After a few days, Kyoko was discharged and attended her mother's grave, and despite this, both Jin and Fuhito remained in bad terms as Jin resumed his duties as headmaster of Hope's Peak while Fuhito resumed his career as a detective.

 **-x-**

In the years that followed, Kyoko somewhat recovered emotionally and is moving on with her life, and while she has a rather good relation with her dad, Kyoko became very close with her grandfather, and she would often accompany him on trips abroad, and in the process, Fuhito began teaching her the skills of a superb detective, which she eagerly accepted, and by 11 years old Kyoko became a very good detective, and enjoyed going on overseas trips with Fuhito, but then she is forced to stay in Japan due to a bill that was passed onto congress in which students in Japan must study here and cannot leave unabashed, which upsets her but Fuhito encouraged her to focus on her studies and be patient, promising that once she graduate high school, he can take her on more trips.

"It's okay, Kyoko...you should focus on studying here..."

"..."

"When you graduate high school...then you can resume traveling..."

"...okay..."

"Good girl, Kyoko..."

"..."

"I promise..."

"Yes, grandfather..."

Kyoko accepted and she began focusing on her schooling, and during one time she caught the attention of the media after solving her first case and alerting the police, which exposed a culprit, and she became the talk of town upon learning that she is a relative of the famous Kirigiri family line of detectives, though she would remain humble and not flaunt, but at one time she received her scars on her hands when she exposed a serial criminal and attempt to burn her alive using a flamethrower but she managed to survive and kept him busy until police arrived and were forced to shoot him dead.

This further caused a rift between Jin and Fuhito upon learning the injury Kyoko got, but Fuhito said that his granddaughter knew the risks she is getting into while Jin protested that his daughter is getting into danger, and there Kyoko stepped in and simmer down the tension an told her dad that she wanted this and it is no big deal for her, and promised that she would be more careful, even though Jin tries to dissuade her from pursuing a career as a detective.

Kyoko said that this is her dream and pleaded with her dad to let him accept her decision and promised that she will it abandon her studies, and Jin reluctantly accepted his daughter's decision, but despite this, both he and Fuhito remained in bad terms, and both adults parted ways. Jin was really worried about his daughter and wished that he would have influenced her to seek a different past time knowing the dangers of being a detective.

 _Two years later..._

The scene shows that Kyoko is now in her first year in middle school, and she got her "BIGGEST BREAK" as a detective when she solved a murder case and at the same time met and befriended another girl, who is also an aspiring detective, and is three years older than her. She is identified as **Yui Sumidare** , and though they had a rough start, due to initially distrusting one another, both became fast friends and Kyoko began calling her "onee-sama", and in the weeks that followed, Kyoko showed Yui the manor she is staying, and in the process Yui was pinned against the wall by Fuhito when he mistook her for a male pervert who is making advances on his granddaughter, only to back away upon realizing Yui's true gender and Kyoko telling him about Yui, and Fuhito apologized.

"Goodness...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..."

"Forgive me...I thought you were a male pervert making moves on my granddaughter..."

"Oh, it's fine...I get that all the time..."

"Please come in..."

"Thank you, sir..."

"Feel at home...you are welcome..."

"Thanks..."

Yui smiled and assured that it was nothing and became friends with him, and soon Yui began frequently visiting the Kirigiri manor as she and Kyoko began exchanging information in regards to solving case, and their friendship remained strong and steadfast, yet both became competitive when it comes to doing detective work yet they also work together and not once did they got into a rift, and Fuhito is glad that his granddaughter has found a friend, as this would help her relieve her stress as well as to help her alleviate her loneliness because of her mother's death.

 **-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a hospital, where it shows that a girl, aged 13, is sitting on her hospital bed, as she is currently undergoing checkup, and despite her cheerful look, deep down she was lonely, as she is alone in a hospital room, in which it shows that her mother died years ago while her father was busy at work, and would come home late, and despite her situation, her dad was never there at the time of her need, and this made her really lonely and emotionally down.

By then she turned on the TV, where she saw a program where a group of idols are watching, and he eyes narrowed in awe and this made her gain the strength and will to move on and realized her dream, to become an idol, and this made her wish she would become one, and after an hour the show ended and a nurse came to pick her up, and noticed the patient staring intently at the TV and guessed what the girl has in mind.

"Hello..."

"Um...hello..."

"I see you like those idols..."

"Yeah..."

"You want to become one?"

"Yes...I do want to become an idol..."

"Then you should follow your dreams..."

"Thanks..."

The nurse smiled and encouraged the girl to dream and follow her instinct, saying that she believes that she can reach her dreams as long as she believes in it, and began escorting the girl out of the room and went out towards the hallway of the hospital.

 **-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at a house within Tokyo, and there you can see that inside the house shows a family of four is living there...and they appeared to be an ordinary family that consists of two parents and two siblings - a boy and a girl, who are aged 13 and 11 respectively. They are the Naegi family and they are living happily as they do not mind being in the upper class, as they are content with what they have.

" **Makoto**... **Komaru**...you must know that we are just a middle class family..."

"You should not envy those who are rich or famous...we are a well-to-do family...do not covet what others have..."

"Yes, mom..."

"Of course, mom..."

"Be good children..."

"Show everyone that even without material gifts...we are a happy family,okay?"

"Yes, mom..."

"Yes, mom..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter as it shows an alternative beginning for Kirigiri and her family life, while it did show the ending of the novel/film that would tie to this fic.

Naegi and Maizono appeared here and they will eventually be revealed on what roles they would play.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The story commences...

The first of six arcs will begin...at Hope's Peak Academy, where Kirigiri starts her high school life but an upcoming antagonist will also makes its appearance...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	2. RESONANCE: Fateful Meeting

**Danganronpa: Parasite Eve**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Parasite Eve**_ is owned by Hideaki Sena and Square Enix

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where both protagonists are going to set foot at Hope's Peak to start their high school lives, and here the story commences as it will bring forth the first of six story arcs that will connect together, and here are the story arcs that will have meaning in this fic:

\- **Fusion**

\- **Resonance**

\- **Selection**

\- **Conception**

\- **Evolution**

\- **Liberation**

Well then, here is the next chapter, where I will start the first arc, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:** **RESSONANCE:**_ _ **Unmei-tekina Deai  
**_

Two years have passed, and Kyoko Kirigiri is now 15 years old, and by then she became a well-versed detective and through her talent she solved numerous cases and became the talk of the town which in turn gave rise the Kirgiri name and while she is offered scholarship by various high schools, she had one goal set, and she began to publicly showcase her talent, and soon her talent caught the attention of a certain academy, whose scouts noticed her talent, which turn out to be Hope's Peak Academy.

The academy was run and supported by various sources and it is revealed that several years ago, the academy was being run by the principal, who is identified as Kazuo Tengan, and about five years ago, Jin took over the position after Tengan retired, and the academy's scout, identified as **Koichi Kizakura** , noticed Kyoko's talent, and he had no choice but to acknowledge her and added her name to the list, and Jin was reluctant to accept her but he had to so as not to show bias towards his daughter. Kizakura commented that seemed awkward to have a daughter studying at the acafemy that Jin is presently running which might attract controversy from the board of trustees which Jin agreed.

"My, my...must be hard to run a prestigious academy when your only child chooses to study here..."

"Yeah...and I might get flak if I favor my daughter too much..."

"Sorry about that...you know me about my job as a scout..."

"It's okay..."

"So...when is your daughter coming...?"

"Today..."

"Want me to greet her with flowers...?"

"No."

Meanwhile, the scene shifts outside the academy, where a teenage boy is standing outside, and up until now he could not believe that his name was chosen to study at Hope's Peak, and that boy is identified as **Makoto Naegi** , and now he is holding an envelope that contained the invitation letter which says that he was chosen to study here, and since finding out his parents and younger sister were overjoyed and encouraged him to take the opportunity, and Naegi accepted it.

As Naegi stood outside the gate of the academy, he took a deep breath and is ready to go inside, but then a hand tapped his shoulder and he turn around, where his face flushed red at seeing who tapped his shoulder, where a pretty girl, about Naegi's age, stood and smiled at him, and his eyes widened as he seemingly recognized the girl, and she is smiling as if she is happy to see him, which implied that the two teens have met before.

"Hi, Naegi-kun!"

"Huh? Maizono-san?"

"Hello!"

"It really is you!"

"I'm so glad to see a familiar face here..."

"Me too..."

"So how are you?"

"Fine...what about you?"

The teenage girl is identified as **Sayaka Maizono** , and she is known to be a popular idol and a member of a five-girl group, and it turns out that she and Naegi met three years ago at the middle school they attended, and it was she who approached Naegi and befriended him, and in turn Naegi is revealed to have a crush on her yet he kept his feelings to himself and accepted her friendship and both became close, and there she revealed that she also got an invitational letter from Hope's Peak. Naegi is surprised at this while Maizono is beamed with happiness that she gets to become his schoolmate again.

She then told Naegi that aside from having a career as an idol, she is happy that she would get to study at such a prestigious academy and that she can have a flexible schedule so she can attend to her duties as an idol though she wished that her fellow idol members would also be scouted and study here yet she is fine now that she found out that Naegi will be studying here too.

"...but I'll be okay now...since I get to be your schoolmate again..."

"Yeah...and I really am happy to see you again..."

"I'm glad...that I met you, Naegi-kun..."

"Maizono-san...thanks..."

"So...what will you do now?"

"To see the principal..."

"So am I...let's go..."

"Okay..."

Naegi smiled as well and he is happy that he found a friend whom he has met before and feels that his first year at Hope's Peak would be great, and both decided to go in and meet with the headmaster of the academy, and as the two friends walked together, another teenager came in and is walking past Naegi and Maizono, and her focus was on the main building in front of her as she is determined to enroll there given that she wanted to harness her talent as a detective, and did not even bother to notice the other two teens, and went ahead of them.

By then, a "pair of eyes" is seen, glancing at the entrance where other students are heading to the academy, and then its eyesight is focused on Kirigiri, and the feeling is somewhat malevolent, and kept on glancing at Kirigiri, and yet Kirigiri herself is unaware that she is being watched, and the scene later shifts outside the principal's office where Naegi and Maizono are waiting, as Kirigiri was the first to go inside, and while waiting, they chatted a lot, in which she said that once she graduate at Hope's Peak she will launch a successful career and later on help other girls who wants to aspire in becoming an idol.

"Really, Maizono-san?"

"Yup, and that is my next goal."

"That's a good idea."

"Thanks."

"That is really a good goal that you set...so you should hold on to that goal and dream..."

"I will..."

"I'll support you all the way..."

"Thanks."

Naegi nodded and said that this is a good thing and even told her he will support her all the way and she smiled at him which made him blush even more, but then Kirigiri came out from the principal's office and told the two it is their turn, and both Naegi and Maizono stood up and are ready to go inside, but then they glanced at Kirigiri, seeing that she is pretty attractive and Kirigiri glanced at the two, asking them if there is something a matter, which the two became a bit flustered.

"Um...no..."

"We're fine..."

"Sorry..."

"We weren't thinking anything bad against you..."

"It's just that you looked pretty..."

"Yeah...that's right..."

"Um...you can go ahead..."

"We'll be fine..."

After that, Kirigiri left, and both Naegi and Maizono went inside, where Jin is sitting in front of his desk while Koichi Kizakura, the academy scout, is sitting at a nearby sofa, and glanced at the two teens, seeing them entering the office at the same time. Jin then glanced at the two teens asking if they are related to one another, and Maizono said that she and Naegi were schoolmates during middle school, and there he decided to interview her first while Naegi sat on the sofa beside Kizakura.

As Jin is interviewing Maizono, Naegi is waiting on the sofa, and glanced at Kizakura, as he noticed the scent of sake emanating from the scout, and he wondered if Kizakura is drunk or not and yet he is hesitant to ask him fearing that he may be drunk, but Kizakura just laughed and told him not to be afraid, saying that he is not drunk but admitted to have a hangover and asks Naegi if he has a girrfriend, which Naegi said he is single. Kizakura then advises Naegi to woo Maizono ASAP lest someone else beats him to the punch, which Naegi blushed and tries to defend himself.

"Eh? Um..."

"That chick is really pretty...and busty too..."

"Er...ah..."

"You better make your move...or you'll regret it later..."

"Maizono-san is my friend...I can't..."

"Don't be a chicken, kid...just say "I love you" and she will get swooned by you..."

"But...but..."

"Want me to make a love potion so she would go HEAD OVER HEELS for you...?"

Their bickering stopped when Jin told Kizakura to stop and the scout smirked and adjusted his hat and the office went quiet again, and after a few minutes Maizono was finished and went to the sofa as it was Naegi's turn, and he sat on the chair as Jin began talking to him while Kizakura began chatting with Maizono, asking her when she and Naegi met, which she answered him honestly, saying that she met him three years ago at her middle school she attended, and Kizakura subtlety asks if she finds Naegi attractive, which causes her to blush and got a bit flustered, but Jin called onto Kizakura again and the scout smiled sheepishly, and soon the interview is over and both teens bowed and left.

Jin sighed and told Kizakura not to scare the teens which he nodded, but then he adjusted his hat and stared at the door, where he began to look quite serious and told Jin something about one of the two teens, saying he had a feeling that one of them has a deceiving look, which Jin asks what Kizakura meant, and Kizakura said that one of them does not looked too good yet Jin said that both applicants appeared to be fine and healthy and remarked to Kizakura thay maybe he is seeing things because he still has a hangover.

"Come on, Jin...my senses are still keen..."

"If only if you are not drunk..."

"I know what I saw...

"Whatever..."

"Jeez...you should take me more seriously..."

"If you stop drinking...maybe I would..."

"Care for a tequilla...?"

"No."

Outside, the scene shifts to Naegi and Maizono, wherethe two learned that they were given their assigned talents, which they were given the title of LUCKSTER and IDOL respectively, and she commented that his title suits him saying that he was LUCKY that his name was picked by random lottery though hr humbly stated that he is nit THAT lucky, yet she said she is fine with it because she gets to be with him, and Naegi blushed again as he felt flattered at what she said.

The two teens then left the building where they passed by the library where they are going to pick up their school supplies, and while at it, Maizono told him that she will go to the restroom and left abruptly, and as Naegi is waiting, he saw Kyoko getting her supplies and asks her if she is also studying here, though she glanced at him in a stoic manner and he thinks he offended her and apologize, yet she gave her reply and said she is studying here, and the two began a conversation, in which both learned of each others' high school talents.

"You...you're a detective...?"

"Yes."

"I see..."

"Your talent is Luckster...?"

"Um...yes..."

"I doubt anyone would take you seriously..."

"Um..."

"..."

By then Maizono arrived and apologized to Naegi for keeping him waiting, and as the two friends chatted, Kirigiri stared at the two, where her detective's intuition kicked in, and she sensed that something is amiss as she can tell that one of them does not appeared to be who they are, and at the same time, the unidentified looker is seen glancing at Kirigiri, and gave a malevolent aura, and watches Kirigiri left the library before the scene shifts to Naegi as he and Maizono are leaving the library as well, and as the three teens passed the gate, they did not notice that several students ate staring at them, which they appeared to be students of Hope's Peak Academy, though their uniforms are different, and it turns out that they are from the reserve course, and they were aspiring to get into the main course and harbored resentments towards the main course students.

"Those guys..."

"They think they are so high and mighty..."

"One day we're gonna take their slots..."

"...and we are gonna be the Super High School-level students..."

"Yeah..."

"And we're gonna own the world..."

"And we are gonna be famous!"

"Me too!"

By then one of the reserve course students was set on fire, in which his chest went aflame and began screaming for help, and the other reserve course students were taken by surprise and they removed their blazers and uses it to douse the flames off their fellow classmate they wondered what just happened, and yet the incident went unnoticed and soon the three teens went home as they are getting ready to attend the entrance ceremony that would begin next week.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter of the first story arc, as it shows an alternative beginning for Kirigiri and the other characters, and while Naegi and Maizono have their own screen time, an unknown enemy is lurking nearby, and slightly made its presence by setting on fire one of the reserve course students, yet it went unnoticed, and this is just the beginning as the upcoming chapters will connect to the upcoming events that will lead to a horrifying situation for our main characters.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The main characters start their first year at Hope's Peak Academy, and they will enjoy their peaceful months until Christmas arrives, and that is where the terror begins...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	3. RESONANCE: First Few Months

**Danganronpa: Parasite Eve**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Parasite Eve**_ is owned by Hideaki Sena and Square Enix

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where both protagonists are in the midst of spending their first months as students in Hope's Peak Academy, and the story will slowly build up before the terror would take place.

Well then, here is the next chapter, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:** **RESSONANCE:**_ ** _Saisho no sūkagetsu-kan_**

A month has passed since the entrance ceremony took place, and there it is shown that Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono and Kyoko Kirigiri were sorted to Class 78, in which they became classmates, and the moment they entered their classroom, they fitted in well as the trio were befriended by their new classmates, who also have talents, ranging from swimming, to fighter, to programmer to outlaw biker and so forth. Due to Naegi's gentle nature and down to earth aura, he was able to befriend even the likes of Mondo Ohwada and Toko Fukawa, while Maizono was able to form a friendship with the likes of Leon Kuwata and Hifumi Yamada.

Meanwhile, Kirigiri sat on her seat as she remained in her stoic expression, as she tends to keep to herself, but then she is approached by Aoi Asahina, in which she started to attempt a friendly conversation, which Kirigiri ignored her at first, and thinking she annoyed her, Asahina apologizes, but Kirigiri finally entertained her as she does not want to give the impression that she is snobbish, and in the minutes that passed, Kirigiri finds herself forming a friendly rapport with her even though she finds Asahina a bit of an airhead.

"Wow...so as a detective...you're like...one of the main characters from those Nancy Drew stories...?"

"No...its deeper than that..."

"Oh...but still...solving crimes and mysteries must be tough..."

"Not at all...its a challenge that I enjoy..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...so you won a lot of contests that involves swimming, right?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

While Kirigiri learned of Asahina's talents as a swimmer, she became a bit reserved when Asahina learned of her family background, in which she learned that her father is the headmaster of this academy, and innocently asks Kirigiri if she is getting SPECIAL TREATMENT which she denies saying that she will use her talents to grow as a student and become a superb detective when she graduates. In spite of this, Asahina continued to talk to Kirigiri, and soon the two began to get a bit friendly, yet at this time the PAIR OF EYES continued to stalk Kirigiri, as if there is a malicious intent towards the SHSL Detective, yet the stalker remained calm and chose not to pursue her, and Kirigiri snapped from her conversation with Asahina, looking around as she sensed that she is being watched, and looked around.

There she saw no one apart from her classmates within the classroom, where Naegi is being entertained by Yamada, who is lecturing him about the art of doujinshi, and then at Maizono, who is talking to Kuwata, in which he asks her if she know any talent manager he can approach, saying that he wants to try becoming a singer in the punk rock genre, which Maizono said that she will try to ask her manager if he has a contact and will tell him about Kuwata's interest.

Kirigiri felt a bit threatened as she is sure that someone is watching him, and Asahina looked worried a bit and asks if there is something wrong, which Kirigiri said that she felt that someone is stalking her, which Asahina looked around and sees that all of their classmates are chatting with one another and told Kirigiri that maybe she is just seeing things, which the detective wondered as she felt a vague presence near her, but Asahina told her to relax a bit and said that she should look forward to their first year in Hope's Peak.

"I think you should relax for a while, Kirigiri-chan..."

"Well..."

"We just started our first year...so we should look forward to our first year at this academy...and enjoy our school life..."

"..."

"I suppose..."

"Don't worry about anything...we can handle anything..."

"I guess you do have a point..."

"Heh-heh..."

By then, a teacher came and told the students of Class 78 to take their seats as classes is about to begin, and everyone took their seats, and classes began, where Naegi listens diligently at the lectures, and so as Kirigiri, while Maizono also listens attentively, and the day went well without problems, and later the scene shows that when Maizono went to the bathroom, Naegi is looking around and noticed Kirigiri, which he felt attracted to her because of her beauty, and decided to approach her and befriend her, seeing that they are classmates.

As Naegi approached her, he began to befriend her, and asks her if she is related to Jin, in which she stared at him in a stoic manner before answering his question, saying that Jin is her father but made it clear that it does not mean that she would be given special treatment saying that the headmaster will treat her like any ordinary student, and Naegi wondered if there is some animosity between her and Jin, but she said that there isn't, which Naegi decided to not question her about it.

"I see..."

"..."

"Sorry if I..."

"Its okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"If you say so..."

"..."

Several hours later, the shifts at the hallway where Maizono is walking, and there she is being approached by other SHSL students, who were arrogant because of their talents, and began to make a pass on her by asking her contact number and/or asking her on a date, which she politely decline at first, but they were persistent and said that she should hang out with them instead of hanging out with a WIMP like Naegi, which slowly earned her ire.

"What was that...?"

"You heard us..."

"Ditch the brat..."

"That Naegi brat is a weakling..."

"His talent is worthless..."

"You should hang out with me instead..."

"Jerk."

"!"

Maizono glared at the arrogant boys before walking off, and the boys glanced at each other as they were not deterred by this and even made a bet in which the wager is to pay 50,000 Yen on whoever successfully woo Maizono, which the boys appeared to be in agreement, but then all of the sudden their upper clothing began to catch fire, causing them to get into a panic and some began to ran off and other took off their shirts in order to save themselves from getting burned. They managed to remove their clothes yet they suffered from 1st degree burns and they went to the infirmary for treatment.

Since there were no witnesses to this incident, it did not went reported, and the boys were spooked and had no proof so they opted to keep their mouth shut and went home.

-x-

Several months later, it was August, and it was summer vacation, and the students of Hope's Peak Academy are on vacation, and the academy was mostly deserted, save for Jin, Kizakura, Tengan and the Steering Committee, yet Kyoko was there as she is doing dome studying, and the scene shifts at the Naegi house where Naegi is at the living room, watching TV, as he is awaiting a show which his youngest sister joined him.

The two siblings were preparing popcorns while they await their intended program, and several minutes later, the show they are waiting have appeared, which was a recorded performance of Maizono and her idol group, which also shows that the Naegi siblings are fans themselves, and they are gearing up as they wanted to watch Maizono perform, by singing and dancing. Naegi smiled as he always wanted to watch her performance, while his sister, Komaru, was also an avid fan, having used half of her monthly allowance to buy CDs for Maizono's songs, and Naegi remarked that Maizono is really pretty, which Komaru teased her elder brother about it, saying that aside from Maizono, there is also Kirigiri, and urged him to choose between the two girls, which Naegi blushed and rebutted.

"What?"

"You heard me, onii-chan...who would you choose...? Maizono-san or Kirigiri-san?"

"Er...ah..."

"You're blushing, onii-chan..."

"Komaru!"

"Heh-heh-heh..."

"Lets just watch, okay..."

"Okay..."

By then the program they were waiting began to air, and the siblings began watching and they began cheering as Maizono and her group are shown singing their songs, and later it showed that Naegi's neighbors are also watching the show, and they too are cheering as they get to see the idols performing, and they can be heard cheering, which was quite audible through most of the street.

-x-

A few months later, it is now November, which the Halloween treat had ended, and most of the students in the main course have taken the practical exam, and now they can only focus on lectures until next month, where the next event would be Christmas, and while the main course students are busy with lots of things, the scene shifts at the classroom where Yasuhiro Hagakure is glancing on his crystal ball, and after glancing at it, he is seen having a distressed reaction, which seemed to attract Kyoko's attention, and she approached him and asks what is wrong.

"Hagakure-san...what is the matter?"

"I just read a prediction..."

"What do you mean...?"

"I was staring at my crystal ball...and...well..."

"And...?"

"I predicted it..."

"?"

"And thus is what I find out..."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow when told that Hagakure predicted that sometime soon a crisis would take place and may put Japan at risk, saying that there would be many deaths simultaneously, yet Kyoko seemed to be unconvinced since she is not into fortune tellings, and she advised him not to rely too much on that unless there is proof to what he said, which Hagakure sighed seeing that no one is taking him seriously.

Meanwhile, Naegi aporoached Maizono and noticed that she hasn't been feeling quite well, and noted that she has been like this for the past several months, and suspected that she may have been stressed due to juggling between her school life and her idol commitments and advises her to take a break from her concert gigs and focus on school for now, but she assured to him that she is doing fine and that she can manage it, saying that the pay is good and it would reach out to people aspiring to become idols, smiling at him to show that she is okay.

"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah..."

"I guess...but still..."

"Its okay, Naegi-kun...don't worry about me..."

"Okay...if you say so..."

"Thanks..."

"..."

By then Kirigiri went passed the two, as she is going to do something while sighing at the fact about Hagakure making predictions which has no basis, and Naegi glanced at Kirigiri, again drawn by her beauty, and as Kirigiri is walking towards the door of the classroom, the PAIR OF EYES is vaguely seen glancing at Kirigiri, and it showed quite if a malevolent intent before fading. By then things went normal and the scene shows that Naegi is looking around until Maizono tells Naegi that she is going to the bathroom which he nodded, she left, and there Naegi sat on his seat to relax, until he saw Hagakure staring intently at his crystal ball and became rather intrigued and approaches him.

Upon approaching him, he saw Hagakure had a rather serious look and Naegi asks him what is wrong, and there Hagakure tol Naegi the prediction he read, and Naegi is a bit skeptical since what Hagakure said offers little description and said that maybe he got it wrong, which the SHSL Fortune Teller sighed, and by then Maizono came back, and she took her seat, and after a few minutes Kirigiri returns, and both girls are being silent, and Naegi stared at the two, feeling attraction towards them, and by then the bell rang and it was dismissal time, and the students left the classroom to head home.

As most of the students are at the school gates, they were startled when another student came running out, saying that someone died, alerting the guards and they followed the student, where the scene shows that the student, a female, led the guards towards the girls' toilet, and right inside one of the cubicles, where you can see another female student is seating on the toilet seat, burned to a crisp and is already dead. The guards were taken by surprise and backed away, as the scene shows that the body is still smoking hot and the guards were shaken at the sight.

"What the heck?!"

"Shit!"

"Who the heck did this?!"

"Have the students evacuate the premises! And call the police!"

"Geez...halloween ended and we got this..."

"Just get going and call for the cops!"

"I'm on it!"

"Damn!"

Soon the main building is evacuated and the students were forced out to allow police to survey the scene and find the culprit, and this in turn attracted Kyoko's attention and went inside, showed her detective badge and the police accepted her offer to help, and the investigation is currently underway, and in turn Jin came to the scene and is shocked at what he saw, and lets the police and Kyoko work on the investigation, and he hoped that nothing major has happened here, and having the academy get tainted by bad publicity may affect the reputation of Hope's Peak.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter of the first story arc, and though there's no action yet, the events that happened here would foreshadow the situation that would happen in the next upcoming chapters.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The main characters will spend the majority of their first year at Hope's Peak Academy, and they will enjoy their peaceful months until Christmas arrives, and that is where the terror begins...right in the middle of a performance within Hope's Peak...and that is where the main antagonist would make its debut...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	4. RESONANCE: Countdown To Christmas Chaos

**Danganronpa: Parasite Eve**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Parasite Eve**_ is owned by Hideaki Sena and Square Enix

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot, and I am surprised to see so many reviews. Thanks, everyone! Now we pick up the next chapter where the last one left off, and here the characters involved will experience school life at Hope's Peak, until Christmas arrive and everyone is getting ready.

This is where Kyoko Kirigiri experience the BAD side of Hope's Peak before the ACTUAL story kicks in…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4: RESONANCE:**_ _ **Kurisumasukaosu e no Kauntodaun**_

A week has passed after the incident, and while Jin Kirigiri wanted to have the case investigated, the Steering Committee ordered Jin to tell the reporters that the victim committed suicide by setting herself on fire, and Jin was forced to do so, thus sparing Hope's Peak Academy from any possible complications. Kyoko was not pleased with this after telling her dad what she found so far, yet she lacked proof on how the victim was set on fire as there were no gasoline residue present, and she is unwilling to believe that the victim committed suicide by self-incineration.

While the incident somewhat shook the students, they somehow got over it and a month has passed and things appeared to be back to normal, however, Naegi seemed to notice that Maizono was skipping PE activities due saying she felt a bit weak, yet her academic performances were stable, and he somewhat noticed that her complexion was a bit pale, and he asks her if she is feeling okay, which she smiled and said she is okay.

"Maizono-san..."

"Hmm...?"

"Are you okay...?"

"Ah...yes, I'm fine..."

"Really? But...you looked...pale..."

"I'm okay...don't worry about me..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...really..."

Likewise, Kyoko also noticed Maizono having a somewhat weak performance in terms of physical activities, and wondered if she is suffering from any illness, yet her thoughts are on the incident where the Hope's Peak student found burned inside the restroom, and for some reason it bothered her, however she chose not to let it distract her and continued with her studies as she is determined to graduate so as to have a successful life as a detective.

However, a PAIR OF EYES is seen glancing at Kyoko, and it was malevolent, and continued to stare at Kyoko as classes commence and Kyoko is unaware that she is being watched, and does not know where the stalker is, who appeared to be nearby.

-x-

A few weeks later, it was late November, and Maizono's manager went to Hope's Peak Academy to propose to have a concert featuring Maizono and her band, and while Jin felt that it is not necessary, the Steering Committee sees this as an opportunity, and suggested to have the concert held at a gymnasium located at the Reserve Course, as this would mean earning money, and the manager sees this as a good idea since the students at the Reserve Course are certified fans.

The leader of the Steering Committee offered that they split the earning on a 50-50, which the manager agreed to, and while Jin is against it seeing that the Steering Committee is exploiting the Reserve Course students, he felt powerless as the Steering Committed gave their approval and all is set, and after the meeting, a dejected Jin is sitting inside his office, feeling pissed, and Kizakura comforted him saying that there is nothing else they can do for now.

"Easy, Jin...easy..."

"Those fools...they're exploiting the reserve course students...!"

"Yeah...I can tell..."

"If only there is a way to expose those pigs..."

"But by doing so would put Hope's Peak in to a bad light...not to mention a bad publicity a possible scandal..."

"..."

"Just let it go for now, Jin..."

"..."

Indeed, as the Steering Committee directed some of teachers of the reserve course to sell tickets to the reserve course students and the gymnasium underwent a haul so as to make it presentable, and even added a balcony so that the reserve course students would seat there while the opera seats would be for the main course students, as the Steering Committee decided on the last minute to add it as they intend to rake in the profits of selling the tickets to the main course students as the concert organizers are only aware of getting profits from selling tickets to the reserve course students.

"Good...good..."

"We'll make lots of money..."

"And we can fund our research further..."

"Yeah...and those reserve course brats will make us richer..."

"And thanks to that Maizono bitch...our Christmas will be good..."

"What about that Jin?"

"Don't worry about him..."

"Okay..."

-x-

A week later, it was the first week of December, and the tickets have been produced and the teachers at the reserve course began selling the tickets and though the reserve course students resented the main course students to a degree due jealousy and envy, they opted to keep it to themselves for now as they want to see Maizono perform due to them being fans, and despite the tickets beging sold at a very high price, the reserve course students chose to buy it as they expect that they get seats that lets them see Maizono up close.

"Damn...these tickets are expensive!"

"Yeah...much like the tuition we're paying..."

"I don't mind...as long as I get to see Maizono up close..."

"Me too..."

"I want to get her autograph..."

"I want to see her panties..."

"Hentai!"

"I want to kiss her on stage!"

However, at the main course, the tickets being sold to the students there were of regular prices, clearly the Steering Committee's doing as they were using the reserve course students as scapegoats to get money from them, unashamed in using Maizono as an excuse just to get the money needed to fund their research. Jin was not pleased and berated them for their acts, but the leader of the Steering Committee threatened to have Jin removed from his position and appoint someone else if he does not shut up and do as told.

"Better shut up, Jin."

"What?"

"Either you do as we say, or you'll be walking out of this office...for good."

"..."

"We're doing this for the school...so there is nothing wrong with what we are doing."

"What you're doing right now is extortion! And now you're even exploiting Maizono for...!"

"Can it, Jin. We do what we please...and if you do not approve, you're free to resign. Your pick."

"Damn you...!"

Outside Jin's office, Kyoko overheard the argument, and she is not pleased with what the Steering Committee is doing, exploiting the reserve course students and Maizono, and despite her anger, she maintained her stoic expression as taught to her by her grandfather, so as not to let anyone read her mind and figure out what she is about to do.

By then the door opened and the Steering Committee came out, and glared maliciously at Kyoko before leaving. She then went inside the office and confronted her dad, asking him how long is he going to act as a puppet for the Steering Committee, saying she is starting to lose her composure seeing that they are even using Maizono for their selfish schemes.

"Well? Are you going to let them trample you forever?"

"Kyoko..."

"The reserve course students are being exploited financially...this is clearly abuse."

"I..."

"And now they are secretly exploiting Maizono-san...what are you going to do?"

"..."

"Dad!"

"..."

Jin was silent as he knew that his daughter is right, but he could not do anything, as not only was he unwilling to vacate the position as headmaster, he did not want the position to be filled in by someone appointed by the Steering Committee as it would mean that the Steering Committee would have total control and exploit even the main course students. Humiliating as it sounds, Jin had to let himself get trampled so as to keep the Steering Committee in line.

Quite infuriated at her dad's silence, Kyoko walked off, and Jin tried to stop her but felt he could not, and Kizakura placed his hand on Jin's shoulder, comforting him and said that this is better as they cannot let the Steering Committee use Kyoko as a leverage which Jin reluctantly agreed, as he would want to keep his daughter out of this to spare her from all of this, and Kizakura told him that one day Kyoko would understand what her dad went through.

"Easy, Jin...easy..."

"Those fools...not only are they exploiting the reserve course students...they even use Sayaka Maizono as a scapegoat! Kyoko is right...but what can I do...?"

"You did what you have to do...that way the Steering Committee will not have one if their goons sitting in this office...and the worst case scenario might happen should they choose to use your daughter as leverage...that is something you want to avoid. So be strong, Jin."

"If only there is a way to expose those pigs..."

"I know, but you can't...as doing so would put Hope's Peak in to a bad light...not to mention a bad publicity a possible scandal...and if the Steering Committee were to worm their way out, they might appoint their fellow crony to kick you out...and even Kyoko. Try to bear it for a while, okay?"

"..."

"Just let it go for now, Jin...I'm sure that one day your daughter will understand..."

"..."

Outside the headmaster's office, Chisa Yukizome is eavesdropping and heard everything, and she is sure that Jin was somewhat powerless in opposing the Steering Committee, and secretly walks off, where moments later she meets up with Juzo Sakakura, and the two discussed about what she saw and heard so far, and both agreed that Kyosuke Munakata must be informed of this so that he would soon take over Hope's Peak, expose the Steering Committee and put an end to the corruption.

"...and that is what I got so far."

"Those assholes in tuxedos should be executed..."

"And only Munakata-kun can accomplish that...

"Yeah...he's the only ine who can end the corruption and put an end ti this exploitation..."

"I agree, Sakakura-kun."

"Let's go, Yukizome...we need to tell Munakata about this."

"Right."

"If Santa Claus exists...my Christmas wish is for the Steering Committee to be exposed for the pigs that they are..."

After that, the two former Hope's Peak students left the scene so as to tell Munkata about what they discovered and find a way to put a stop to the Steering Committee from exploiting the students further as the corrupt officials have gone too far.

-x-

A few weeks later, it was announced that the concert featuring Maizono and her idol band will be held on Christmas Day itself, and right now it was one week before Christmas, thus today is the last day of classes before vacation started, but the students, both from the main and reserve courses, felt this is fine, as this would mean that they get to do something during the holidays, and they plan to get Maizono's autograph and have selfie pictures of her.

"Sayaka Maizono...my dream girl..."

"I want to take pictures of her..."

"A selfie...with the idol!"

"I'll have her autograph on my shirt..."

"I'll have her autograph on my brief!"

"Hentai!"

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend...?"

"I'll bring flowers!"

Meanwhile, as classes are about to end where the Christmas vacation is about to commence, Maizono approached both Naegi and Kirigiri, giving them tickets for the concert at Hope's Peak Academy, and while Naegi accepted, Kirigiri appeared hesitant since attending concerts is not her thing, but out of respect, and noticing that Maizono appeared to be more pale-looking, she accepted but then asked her if she is in shape to perform next week, which Maizono smiled and assured to Kirigiri that she is fine and will be ready for the Chtistmas concert.

"Oh, don't worry about me...I'll be fine."

"Are you sure...?"

"Uh-huh...I'll be as ready as ever by next week."

"..."

"Just be sure that you attend next week...think of it as a Christmas gift from you and Naegi-kun."

"...okay..."

"Thanks! See you next week!"

"..."

After that, Maizono left, and while Naegi smiled at seeing her leave, Kirigiri was visibly curious yet concerned seeing that in the past several months Maizono remained pale-looking and wondered if there is something PHYSICALLY wrong with the SHSL Idol.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, it did show a little drama…and Christmas is right around the corner…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The Christmas Concert takes place, and the Hope's Peak students are enjoying it…until…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	5. RESONANCE: Christmas Concert Chaos

**Danganronpa: Parasite Eve**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Parasite Eve**_ is owned by Hideaki Sena and Square Enix

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot, and I am surprised to see so many reviews. Thanks, everyone! Now we pick up the next chapter where the last one left off, and here the characters involved will experience a Christmas treat...

Until something strange happens...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5: RESONANCE:**_ ** _Kurisumasu konsāto kaosu_**

Hope's Peak Academy.

Today is December 24, and the time now is 17:55, and the scene shows that the Steering Committee members are having a Christmas Party at the faculty room due amassing a lot of money after the tickets for the Christmas concerts sold out and despite selling the tickets to the reserve course students at an unreasonable price, the reserve course students nevertheless bought them as they want to see Maizono perform tonight, and the committee members were snickering at the fact that the reserve course students are useful in some ways.

"Wow…"

"Look at these…"

"We got ourselves a Christmas bonus…"

"I'm going to buy the most expensive sake…"

"Idiot! We need the money to continue the experiments!"

"He's right!"

"Come on…we should reward ourselves…"

"Yeah…"

Unknown to them, Chisa Yukizome can hear their conversation and she is not pleased at how they are treating the students as if they are only after the students' money and she even recorded the conversation and now she has a reason to tell Kyosuke Munakata that the committee should be exposed and have them replaced.

At the headmaster's office, Jin was having a stressful night after learning that the Steering Committee has taken the collection for themselves and intend to use it for the experiments, and Jin felt powerless to confront them knowing that he can be replaced and the result would be that the committee would put a puppet in Jin's place if he chooses to rebel against them.

Kizakura sympathizes with Jin and assured to him that the Steering Committee will one day be attacked by KARMA, and offered him a drink to celebrate Christmas, which made Jin feel quite amused, as he is a bit disappointed that he won't be able to celebrate Christmas with his daughter on such an important occasion.

"There, there…I'm sure the Steering Committee are going to get a Christmas karma.."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I'm sure of it…here…a Christmas booze…"

"Thanks."

"Think of it as a way of…"

"Well…one thing for sure is that I'm stuck here…and I won't be able to spend Christmas with my daughter…"

"You may…why not fetch her after the concert?"

"Hmm…"

At the gymnasium, the scene shows that the interior resembled an opera house, and the reserve course students were gawking in disbelief that they were assigned to have seats at the balcony area which is on the second floor while the main course students are to be assigned on the ground floor, and thus getting SPECIAL TREATMENT, which the disgruntled reserve course students began complaining.

"What the fuck…?!"

"Hey!"

"What is this?!"

"Is this worth the tickets we get?!"

"How come we have to stay upstairs?!"

"Is this some kind of discrimination?!"

"Explain yourselves!"

"I want a front seat row!"

The armed ushers, hired by the Steering Committee, tells the reserve course students to be a bit grateful as they can still get to watch Maizono perform live, and gave them the choice of either accept it or go home with no refund, which made the reserve course students get agitated even more, and the ushers used their words to make them choose what it would be, and the disgruntled students were forced to accept it rather than going home empty handed.

"Fine!"

"We'll watch!"

"But you're going to regret this!"

"We'll squeal this to the board of education!"

"We're gonna tell them about this discrimination!"

"You'll see!"

"Now get out of our way!"

"Move it!"

-x-

Much later, the time now is 18:45, and the scene shows that the gymnasium is getting full with Hope's Peak students from the reserve and main courses coming, and the scene shifts outside where Naegi and Kirigiri arrived, as they decided to attend the concert to show their support for Maizono, as some of their classmates are unable to attend due to various reasons and commitments, and both Nargi and Kirigiri decided to attend since they promised Maizono that they will attend after being given free complimentary tickets last week.

As Naegi is looking forward, Kirigiri seemed to be quite hesitant as she felt that something was a bit...off. And yet she could not figure it out, and Naegi noticed her discomfort and asks her if there is something wrong which she said that she is fine.

"Kirigiri-san?"

"…"

"Are you okay…?"

"Oh…yes…"

"Is there…something wrong…?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He then asks if she wants to attend the concert, and after a minute of hesitation, she said she will push through in attending the concert as she promised Maizono that she would attend and support her, and Naegi nodded as she and Kirigiri went inside the gymnasium and were quite surprised to see the interior of the gymnasium.

They noted that the inside of the gymnasium was renovated and reconstructed, making it look like an opera house, and Kirigiri observed the area where she noted that the balcony area on the second floor, and saw the reserve course students are there, and then at the orchestra seats in front of her, and deduced that the Steering Committee is behind this, seeing that they did this to spite the reserve course students and give the main course students a VIP treatment.

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted when Naegi tells her that he found seats and motions her to follow him saying that they might run out of seats if they keep standing here and she sighed as she felt like she is out of place since she normally do not attend events like this, yet she decided to attend this as she promised Maizono that she would attend, and Naegi said she should try to relax once in a while.

"Kirigiri-san…"

"?"

"Come on…"

"Okay."

"It's Christmas…you should try to relax once in a while…"

"I suppose you're right."

"Shall we?"

"fine."

About 30 minutes later, the main and reserve course students who purchased the tickets arrived and everyone is in their seats as the the musicians and the five-member idol band appeared on stage, and the students cheered as Maizono took center stage and waved at the crowd, and everyone, including Naegi, cheered on as she dance around during one of her performances, however, Kirigiri noted something from Maizono.

Despite seeing Maizono wearing make-up, Kirigiri noticed that the skin tone of Maizono's arms and neck are more pale than last week, and though vague, she felt that something is off yet she continue to observe the performance as Maizono spoke to the crowd while waving her hands, and the Hope's Peak students cheered on as she asks them if they want to see her and her idol members perform another song, which they replied immediately.

"Hey, everybody!"

"Yeah!"

"Merry Christmas to you all!"

"Yeah!"

"Want to see another performance?!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay…give us a minute!"

"Yeah!"

Hearing this, Maizono huddled with her fellow idol members and told them that they are doing another number, and while the others nodded, **Satomi Aoba** and **Ayaka Hanayema** were quite worried seeing Maizono's skin color which looked more pale than last week and they asked her if she could still perform in that condition but she cheerfully assured to them that she is fine and ready to rumble as well as BRINGING THE HOUSE DOWN.

"Sayaka…"

"Hey, Sayaka…are you sure you can still perform?"

"Yup…I can!"

"Really? You don't look so good…"

"I'm fine!"

"Really?"

"Can you…?"

"Sure!"

Seeing that Maizono is upbeat, the other idol members nodded as they began preparing their next number, and Maizono took the lead as the idol band began singing their next song and the students listen on as the next performance commences.

~x~

 _hibiware koware yuku sekai wa hateshinaku_  
 _michi naru souzou ga ima chitsujo o nakushiteru_  
 _kasaneau itami ga kurikaesu genjitsu_  
 _kimi to no mainichi ga sono yami ni mi o nageta_

 _sashishimeshita michi o kagayakasetai kara_  
 _kuroi kono juudan ga ima subete o uchinuku_

 _akaku moeru sono manazashi ni atsuku hibiku inochi no kodou_  
 _tsuyoku fukaku tsuranuite yuku shinjitsu o (black and red bullet!)_  
 _kizu darake no kokoro moyashite kimi to asu o kirihirakitai_  
 _kono karada ni subete o komete tatakau yo black and red bullet!_  
 _kibou o shinjite_

 _hagukumi kowasareta kanashii sono kioku_  
 _tenishita kono karada itsukara iki hisometa_  
 _mugen ni tachitsukushi sagashiteta yuuki wa_  
 _chiisana kimi no naka ni yawarakaku yadotteta_

 _katachi o nakushiteku aimai na shinri ni_  
 _tachimukau sono seigi o mamotte ikiru kara_

 _kimi to tobou hatenai yume ni mukau kokoro shinzoku no kaze_  
 _motto hayaku uchiyabutteku genkai o (black and red bullet!)_  
 _kizu darake no kokoro o daite tsumugu asu o hikiyoseru kara_  
 _itsuka kitto tadoritsukeru yo sei mo shi mo black and red bullet!_  
 _koeta sono saki ni_

 _akaku sunda hitomi wa yagate toraete yuku mujou yami o_  
 _dakara boku wa tonari ni iru yo itsu no hi mo_  
 _kizu darake no kokoro o moyashite kimi to asu o kirihirakitai_  
 _kono omoi ni subete o komete tsuranukou_

 _akaku moeru sono manazashi ni atsuku hibiku inochi no kodou_  
 _tsuyoku fukaku tsuranuite yuku shinjitsu o (black and red bullet!)_  
 _kizu darake no kokoro o daite tsumugu asu o hikiyoseru kara_  
 _kono karada ni subete o komete tatakau yo black and red bullet!_  
 _kibou o shinjite_

~x~

As the audience were cheering on, Naegi is seen admiring her while the armed ushers and bouncers watched on as well, but the scene shifts toward Maizono as she had just finished her performance, but then you can see her eyeballs changed colors, in which you can vaguely see what appeared to be a cell visually forming in the center of her eyeballs, and there Maizono turn around, glanced at the backup musicians, and in an instant, they were set on fire, which startled the performers on stage.

The drummer was the first to be set on fire, and Maizono glanced at the guitarists, and they too were set on fire. As Ayaka wondered what just happened, Satomi was able to observe the scene and sensed that something is amiss and grabbed Ayaka and went off the stage, and hid behind a wooden wall where Satomi told Ayaka not to make a sound. Ayaka was baffled and wants to ask, but Satomi covered her mouth and told her to observe, which she did.

There they watched in shock as Maizono glanced at her two fellow idol members and they went ablaze, and both Satomi and Ayaka stared in horror at what they just saw and Satomi regretfully told Ayaka that Maizono is doing this yet she has no idea why, which Ayaka was too shocked to rebut and wondered what has gotten into Maizono.

"Sayaka…she did this…"

"Eh? That can't be…!"

"You just saw it..Sayaka just stared at someone, then that person is set on fire…"

"No…"

"I knew there is something wrong with her…but I never thought it would come to THIS…!"

"Sayaka…"

"We stay out of sight…till it's safe to come out…"

"Satomi…"

The audience at first think that this was part of the performance and believed that Maizono is using special effects, but moments later panic began to take over as one by one the main course and the reserve course students were set on fire, resulting in screaming and causes a stampede seeing that their fellow students are being burned alive.

"EEEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HEEEELLLPPP!"

"FIRE!"

"I'M BURNING!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

As Naegi was beginning to get worried and is about to stand up, Kirigiri stopped him as she looked around, until she glanced at the balcony where she saw the reserve course students are also being set on fire, and some of them fell down, and is about to land on Kirigiri, prompting her to shove Naegi to the floor behind the seats, and she lay on top of him and tells him to stay down and not make a move or a sound.

"…"

"Whoa!"

"Stay down, Naegi-kun…"

"Eh?"

"Do not move."

"What…what is…?"

"Trust me…we are in danger…"

"Eh?"

As Kirigiri pinned Naegi down, she told him to stay down and not get up, as the gymnasium is filled with panic, fear and chaos as the students are being burned alive one by one, and not even one of them was able to reach the exit door, having burnt in to ashes before making it out. As this took place, Maizono kept on singing despite the absence of music as if she do not seem to mind it as she kept on staring at the students and the students were being burned down alive.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while Christmas is just hours away, the supposedly happy event turns into a chaotic terror…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The Christmas Concert chaos continues, and a confrontation takes place...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	6. RESONANCE: Confrontation

**Danganronpa: Parasite Eve**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Parasite Eve**_ is owned by Hideaki Sena and Square Enix

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot, and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter. Now we pick up the next chapter where the last one left off, and here the Christmas concert turned into a chaos as Maizono gives a FIERY performance, and this is where Kirigiri makes her move.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 6: RESONANCE:**_ _ **Taiketsu**_

As the audience were cheering on, Naegi is seen admiring her while the armed ushers and bouncers watched on as well, but the scene shifts toward Maizono as she had just finished her performance, but then you can see her eyeballs changed colors, in which you can vaguely see what appeared to be a cell visually forming in the center of her eyeballs, and there Maizono turn around, glanced at the backup musicians, and in an instant, they were set on fire, which startled the performers on stage.

The drummer was the first to be set on fire, and Maizono glanced at the guitarists, and they too were set on fire. As Ayaka wondered what just happened, Satomi was able to observe the scene and sensed that something is amiss and grabbed Ayaka and went off the stage, and hid behind a wooden wall where Satomi told Ayaka not to make a sound. Ayaka was baffled and wants to ask, but Satomi covered her mouth and told her to observe, which she did.

There they watched in shock as Maizono glanced at her two fellow idol members and they went ablaze, and both Satomi and Ayaka stared in horror at what they just saw and Satomi regretfully told Ayaka that Maizono is doing this yet she has no idea why, which Ayaka was too shocked to rebut and wondered what has gotten into Maizono.

"Sayaka…she did this…"

"Eh? That can't be…!"

"You just saw it..Sayaka just stared at someone, then that person is set on fire…"

"No…"

"I knew there is something wrong with her…but I never thought it would come to THIS…!"

"Sayaka…"

"We stay out of sight…till it's safe to come out…"

"Satomi…"

The audience at first think that this was part of the performance and believed that Maizono is using special effects, but moments later panic began to take over as one by one the main course and the reserve course students were set on fire, resulting in screaming and causes a stampede seeing that their fellow students are being burned alive.

"EEEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HEEEELLLPPP!"

"FIRE!"

"I'M BURNING!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

As Naegi was beginning to get worried and is about to stand up, Kirigiri stopped him as she looked around, until she glanced at the balcony where she saw the reserve course students are also being set on fire, and some of them fell down, and is about to land on Kirigiri, prompting her to shove Naegi to the floor behind the seats, and she lay on top of him and tells him to stay down and not make a move or a sound.

"…"

"Whoa!"

"Stay down, Naegi-kun…"

"Eh?"

"Do not move."

"What…what is…?"

"Trust me…we are in danger…"

"Eh?"

As Kirigiri pinned Naegi down, she told him to stay down and not get up, as the gymnasium is filled with panic, fear and chaos as the students are being burned alive one by one, and not even one of them was able to reach the exit door, having burnt in to ashes before making it out. As this took place, Maizono kept on singing despite the absence of music as if she do not seem to mind it as she kept on staring at the students and the students were being burned down alive.

The ushers were bewildered at what they are seeing and thinks that there is an arsonist inside the gymnasium and began to push the panicking students aside and head for the stage, where they only saw Maizono, but then one of the ushers was set on fire and the other ushers were bewildered at seeing him getting set on fire by himself and there is no one who did this.

"GGGYYAAAHHH!"

"Hey!"

"HELP ME!"

"What the…?"

"AAAIIEEE!"

"Who…?"

"How did this happened…?"

"Shit!"

Suddenly the other usher was set ablaze and screamed before falling dead, and thus causes the other ushers go start panicking believing that a YOKAI is doing this, and started to flee for the exit, not wanting to get burned alive on the eve of Christmas Day.

"A yokai did this!"

"Eh?"

"I'm out of here!"

"Hey, wait!"

"Count me out! Bye-bye!"

"Wait for me!"

"Come back here!"

"Mommy!"

However, one by one the ushers were being scorched alive and screamed in agony before being reduced to ashes within a minute, the chaos continued as more and more Hope's Peak students are being scorched to death, many died before reaching the exit door.

Outside, two armed guards can hear the screams and thinks that the students are having a good time fawning over an attractive idol like Maizono, but then they saw a reserve course student approaching them and they noted his terrified look and they asked him what is wrong.

"H-help!"

"A reserve course student…"

"What's up? Had enough of the concert?"

"Help…everyone is set on fire…"

"Fuck off…"

"Don't fool us…"

"Maizono did this…she set everyone on fire! Many burned to death!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe you're high on drugs…"

The guards are baffled at hearing the reserve course student's CRAZY CLAIMS, but then the student suddenly bursts into flames and is reduced to a burnt skeleton in a minute, and this shaken the guards and one of them tells his fellow guard to alert the headmaster while he goes inside to see what is going on inside, which the other guard asks if he is sure about this.

"I'll check it out…you tell the headmaster!"

"Eh?"

"You heard me!"

"Are you serious?"

"You're damn right!"

"But…"

"Just go and tell him the situation!"

"Okay…"

The guard told his fellow guard to do as told as he went inside the gymnasium and there he is shocked at the scene that greeted him, seeing so many burnt skeletons and ashes, saw a few remaining students scrambling to get past him, but one by one they burst into flames and fell to the floor dying, and the guard took out his gun and looked around believing that an arsonist is responsible, and as he looked around, he saw no one else but Maizono, and seeing that she is PERFORMING like nothing has happened, he began suspect something amiss.

The guard approached Maizono and confronted her and he is baffled to see that in spite of what is happening around her, she continued singing like she is in a middle of a performance and began singing one of her famous songs.

~x~

 _Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Motto takaku takaku_

 _Gimon fuan USO bakari kakemeguru nichijou_  
 _Togisumasareta kono sekai ni ukabu na mo nai yuuki_  
 _Yozora no hoshi tachi ni uchiakeru negai ha_  
 _Otona ni naru ni tsurete chiisaku chiisaku natteku no kana_

 _Dare ka no BUUTSU wo haku yori hadashi de hashiritai_  
 _Kagayaku chikara ga dare ni mo aru_

 _Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Miageta sora ni PURIZUMU_  
 _Yume ni tsuzuku youna michi wo fumishimete_  
 _Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Machikogareteta mirai he_  
 _Motto takaku takaku tonde yukitai_  
 _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..._

 _Kioku no katasumi ni korogaru ENTAAPURAIZU_  
 _Shokisettei no kono sekai ha oboete ite kureru ka na_

 _Kizutsuita dake kokoro ha yawarakasa wo mashite_  
 _Kodoku ni makenai tsubasa ni naru_

 _ima ha Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Kokoro nakusanai you ni_  
 _Hoshi ni todoku youna mizuiro no kotoba_  
 _Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Mabushii hodo no mirai he_  
 _Motto tsuyoku nareru yuuki ga hoshii_

 _Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _ima ha chiisana TAMAGO mo_  
 _itsuka takaku takaku tonde yukeru yo ne_  
 _Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Machikogareteta mirai he_  
 _Motto takaku takaku tonde yukitai_  
 _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..._

~x~

The guard twitched his eyes as he has a feeling that Maizono is the culprit as she is composed and not caring about the audience, and he aimed his gun at her and tells her to surrender and lay on the ground, but she just smiled at him and did nothing, which made the guard even more cautious and apprehensive, raising his voice and tells her to face the floor and that she is under arrest.

"Hey!"

"…"

"Are you deaf?"

"…"

"Down on the ground!"

"…"

"I mean it!"

"…"

Maizono just smiled and suddenly the guard's body bursts into flames and he screams out in pain, dropping the gun as he ran around to douse the flames but soon fell to the floor dead as his body is being reduced to burnt skeleton and ash, and she smiled again as she felt that she completed her performance, where the gymnasium is virtually emptied with all the main and reserve course students died and not one escaped as they are all reduced to burnt skeletons and ashes.

At this point, Kirigiri, having witnessed everything, stood up, grabbed the discarded gun from the dead guard, and confronted Maizono, asking her what did she do and why she did this, but Maizono appeared to be perplexed that she managed to stay alive, and raised her hand and attempted to have the SHSL Detective to burst into flame.

To Maizono's surprise, Kirigiri's body heated up a bit but did not burst into flame, only glowed momentarily and nothing else happened. She smirked seeing that Kirigiri is SIMILAR to hers, and said that it would take some time before the SHSL Detective would also AWAKEN, which Kirigiri stared in caution as she is baffled by what the SHSL Idol said just now.

"So…you have not been AWAKENED yet…"

"What? Awakened?"

"Your mitochondria."

"Maizono-san…what happened to you? How were you able to…?"

"We share a similar thing…we both have mitochondria…advanced…sentient…"

"…"

"Join me…we can rule the world…"

"You're not making any sense, Maizono-san…"

Kirigiri stared in confusion as Maizono said that her Mitochondria runs within her and is the same as the SHSL Idol's, and hinted that they are alike, and suggested that they work togethernto USHER a NEW AGE, which Kirigiri rejected.

Naegi remained hidden behind the seats as he watches the two girls confront each other, and he is in shock and disbelief at what Maizono is saying and what she did to the audiences, and wished that thisnis just a nightmare and that everything wpuld go back to normal since tonight is the night where it is the eve of Christmas Day.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and it was really a chaotic chapter, as many deaths occurred here…and Maizono is totally not herself…and Kirigiri…for some reason, is not affected by the pyrokinetic attack…in which mitochondria is said to be involved.

Can Kirigiri try to stop Maizono before things get worse…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Kirigiri vs. Maizono…

Who will win?

aos continues, and a confrontation takes place...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	7. RESONANCE: First Battle

**Danganronpa: Parasite Eve**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Parasite Eve**_ is owned by Hideaki Sena and Square Enix

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot, and here this chapter will pick up where the last chapter left off, where Kirigiri will engage Maizono, as she sees that the SHSL Idol is definitely not herself, and sets off to stop her amid the horrified look from Naegi, as he could not believe what Maizono just did…massacring the students of Hope's Peak Academy (Main and Reserve Course alike) who came to watch her performance.

See how this encounter would be like and what would the rest of the academy respond should they are alerted by the incident…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7:_** ** _Saisho no tatakai_**

At the principal's office, Jin was working on some papers that are scheduled for the first week of January and he took the opportunity to work on them so that he can work things faster once school resumes after the Christmas break, and though he wanted to take a break and attend the show with Kyoko, he chose to finish the papers even though he regretted not spending time with her.

Kizakura approached Jin and offered to work on the papers so that Jin can attend the concert at the gymnasium and spend time with Kyoko. While Jin politely decline the offer, Kizakura urged him to take the opportunity to bond with Kyoko, so that she would not resent him for not being there with her on certain occasions such as Christmas.

"Don't be a grouch, Jin...let alone a grinch..."

"Huh?"

"This is a good opportunity to RECONECT with your daughter."

"..."

"Though you two meet, it's only on the school grounds, and that means you did not get to spend any time with her."

"Kizakura..."

"Better take the initiative, Jin."

"I..."

As Jin consider the words, he decided to take Kizakura's advice and intend to attend tbe concert to be with his daughter, and thanked Kizakura for his kindness, and Kizakura jokingly said that after Christmas they are going out for a drink, just the two of them, which Jin said that he get back on that, as he doesn't want his daughter to catch him having the scent of sake all over him.

However, one of the guards came barging in and told the two men about an incident at tne gymnasium, which caused Jin to get concerned, and asked the guard what happened, and while the guard said he does not know the details, he did say something about somr students were SET ON FIRE, which Kizakura sensed that something must be wrong.

However, the Steering Committee came and overheard it, and believed that this may be a prank done by the Reserve Course students and told the guard to ignore it, but the guard reiterated his words saying he saw one of the students fled in panic before being set on fire.

Jin then asks if this incident took place at the gymnasium, which the guard confirm it.

"Yes...the gymnasium!"

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure!"

"How? The security is..."

"That's not it, sir...the students just SUDDENLY burst into flames!"

"What?"

"My fellow guard is there working on the emergency!"

"..."

Jin clenched his fists as he sees this as a serious matter and told Kizakura to call for the police and fire fighters, and while the Committee members try to subjugate him, Jin answered back in a threatening tone and said as headmaster he will see to it that the students are saved and make sure there are no casualties.

"Stuff it, you fools! I'm calling the police!"

"Are you trying to disobey us?"

"Know your place, Kirigiri!"

"We can replace you anytime..."

"Then doit if you can! If the guard is right and you try to stop me...then I'll hold you four accountable! Do you want that?"

"You..."

"How dare you..."

"So now you're rebelling against us?"

-x-

The scene shifts at the gymnasium, where Naegi and Kirigiri could only watch in horror as Maizono set everyone inside the gym on fire, where both the Main and the Reserve Course students who attended the concert were burned alive and reduced to burnt ashes, all the while screams of terror can be heard inside.

Fortunately, a few managed to escape and this alerted the remaining guard and he went inside the gymnasium and there he is shocked at the scene that greeted him, seeing so many burnt skeletons and ashes, saw a few remaining students scrambling to get past him, but one by one they burst into flames and fell to the floor dying, and the guard took out his gun and looked around believing that an arsonist is responsible, and as he looked around, he saw no one else but Maizono, and seeing that she is PERFORMING like nothing has happened, he began suspect something amiss.

The guard approached Maizono and confronted her and he is baffled to see that in spite of what is happening around her, she continued singing like she is in a middle of a performance and began singing one of her famous songs.

~x~

 _Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Motto takaku takaku_

 _Gimon fuan USO bakari kakemeguru nichijou_  
 _Togisumasareta kono sekai ni ukabu na mo nai yuuki_  
 _Yozora no hoshi tachi ni uchiakeru negai ha_  
 _Otona ni naru ni tsurete chiisaku chiisaku natteku no kana_

 _Dare ka no BUUTSU wo haku yori hadashi de hashiritai_  
 _Kagayaku chikara ga dare ni mo aru_

 _Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Miageta sora ni PURIZUMU_  
 _Yume ni tsuzuku youna michi wo fumishimete_  
 _Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Machikogareteta mirai he_  
 _Motto takaku takaku tonde yukitai_  
 _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..._

 _Kioku no katasumi ni korogaru ENTAAPURAIZU_  
 _Shokisettei no kono sekai ha oboete ite kureru ka na_

 _Kizutsuita dake kokoro ha yawarakasa wo mashite_  
 _Kodoku ni makenai tsubasa ni naru_

 _ima ha Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Kokoro nakusanai you ni_  
 _Hoshi ni todoku youna mizuiro no kotoba_  
 _Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Mabushii hodo no mirai he_  
 _Motto tsuyoku nareru yuuki ga hoshii_

 _Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _ima ha chiisana TAMAGO mo_  
 _itsuka takaku takaku tonde yukeru yo ne_  
 _Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Machikogareteta mirai he_  
 _Motto takaku takaku tonde yukitai_  
 _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..._

~x~

The guard twitched his eyes as he has a feeling that Maizono is the culprit as she is composed and not caring about the audience, and he aimed his gun at her and tells her to surrender and lay on the ground, but she just smiled at him and did nothing, which made the guard even more cautious and apprehensive, raising his voice and tells her to face the floor and that she is under arrest.

"Hey! Put your hands up and kneel on the floor!"

"…"

"Are you deaf?"

"…"

"Down on the ground!"

"…"

"I mean it!"

"…"

Maizono just smiled and suddenly the guard's body bursts into flames and he screams out in pain, dropping the gun as he ran around to douse the flames but soon fell to the floor dead as his body is being reduced to burnt skeleton and ash, and she smiled again as she felt that she completed her performance, where the gymnasium is virtually emptied with all the main and reserve course students died and not one escaped as they are all reduced to burnt skeletons and ashes.

At this point, Kirigiri, having witnessed everything, stood up, grabbed the discarded gun from the dead guard, and confronted Maizono, asking her what did she do and why she did this, but Maizono appeared to be perplexed that she managed to stay alive, and raised her hand and attempted to have the SHSL Detective to burst into flame.

To Maizono's surprise, Kirigiri's body heated up a bit but did not burst into flame, only glowed momentarily and nothing else happened. She smirked seeing that Kirigiri is SIMILAR to hers, and said that it would take some time before the SHSL Detective would also AWAKEN, which Kirigiri stared in caution as she is baffled by what the SHSL Idol said just now.

"So…you have not been AWAKENED yet…"

"What? Awakened?"

"Your mitochondria."

"Maizono-san…what happened to you? How were you able to…?"

"We share a similar thing…we both have mitochondria…advanced…sentient…"

"…"

"Join me…we can rule the world…"

"You're not making any sense, Maizono-san…"

Kirigiri stared in confusion as Maizono said that her Mitochondria runs within her and is the same as the SHSL Idol's, and hinted that they are alike, and suggested that they work together to USHER a NEW AGE, which Kirigiri rejected.

Naegi remained hidden behind the seats as he watches the two girls confront each other, and he is in shock and disbelief at what Maizono is saying and what she did to the audiences, and wished that this is just a nightmare and that everything would go back to normal since tonight is the night where it is the eve of Christmas Day.

Kirigiri can only glare at Maizono as she can sense the malevolence in her, and the SHSL Detective continued to aim the gun at Maizono, taking a defensive stance while maintaining her distance, seeing what Maizono just did.

Naegi could only watch in disbelief at seeing Kirigiri aiming the gun at Maizono, and he is in a state of disbelief and denial that two of his classmates are confronting each other like they are mortal enemies, and he glanced at the burnt remains of the students here, reminding him that what he is seeing is real, and that he is facing harsh reality.

" _Maizono-san...why…? what has happened to you…?_ "

Maizono smirked diabolically as she aimed her hand at Kirigiri and fired an unknown type of energy blast, and Kirigiri instinctively dodged it, where the blast hit a wooden statue and was blasted apart while burning, and the SHSL Detective stared wide-eyed in surprise, seeing that she is facing SOMEONE under the guise of her classmate.

Spurred by adrenaline over the shock of what she saw, she fired her gun and struck Maizono on her upper arm, and while the aim was perfect, the wound instantly healed, and there is no scar formed, which shocked both her and Naegi, and the SHSL Luckster stood in utter shock at what he just witnessed, and he could not believe what he is seeing.

"N-no way...how...?"

Maizono laughed in an insane manner and repeatedly offered Kirigiri to join her, which she harshly decline and told her to reveal herself, saying that the person in front of her is not Sayaka Maizono, but Maizono told Kirigiri that all she needed is a bit of time before she too AWAKEN, which only made Kirigiri more furious.

"Just what are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying...we have a destiny...two routes in which you can only choose one..."

"Why tell me that?"

"For we are alike...our mitochondria are now sentient...and longed to rule the world."

"Not interested."

"Then perhaps a little persuasion is needed..."

"!"

"Take this...!"

Maizono fired another blast which Kirigiri dodges it, and struck another wooden statue which was blasted apart, and Kirigiri began to move around to avoid the blasts as she tries to get close and attempted to shoot her target on the head, firing five shots in every five-second intervals as she attempted to find out if close range attacks work.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!"

Naegi can only watch in horror at seeing his classmates shooting Maizono at point-blank range, but to his and Kirigiri's surprises, Maizono stood there as the bullets melted away before it reached her, and she told Kirigiri that she will have to decide which route she would take - join her or die by her hand, as she blasted a hole on the wall and told her that she will be waiting for Kirigiri's answer as she fled.

"Now then..."

"..."

"Till your mitochondria awakens...you will decide what to do..."

"Either you join me or die..."

"What if I choose neither?"

"Sorry...you have to choose one..."

"..."

"Better think it over."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not action showed here except for a brief projectile fight, the story is starting tob take shape as Maizono gives Kirigiri an ULTIMATUM before fleeing the scene…leaving the SHSL Detective time to ponder the words that Maizono gave her…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter continues as Kirigiri decided to go after Maizono, where she discovered something that she herself never thought would happen…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…


End file.
